


hello, my new dawn (welcome to the new age) 你好，新曙光（欢迎来到新纪元）

by asadeseki



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, five times fic, possible historical inaccuracies, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>光·苏鲁和帕维尔·契科夫的五次初遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, my new dawn (welcome to the new age) 你好，新曙光（欢迎来到新纪元）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamweavernyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavernyx/gifts).
  * A translation of [hello, my new dawn (welcome to the new age)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860242) by [dreamweavernyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavernyx/pseuds/dreamweavernyx). 



> Notes from the author:
> 
> Subheadings are numbers 0 through 4 in Russian. 0 is canonverse, everything else is AU.
> 
> Some prompts came from gratuitous stalking of the #chulu tag on Tumblr.
> 
> 小标题是俄文的零到四。第零次是原著向，其他都是AU。
> 
> 灵感来自于Tumblr的chulu标签内容。
> 
> 感谢任劳任怨的校对君satellite!!! 这里不知道咋@啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！而且窝word文档里有感谢校对的为啥粘贴上来就漏了！！！【自抽
> 
> 放个阿sa的SY地址=w=：http://www.mtslash.com/space-uid-221785.html

**第零次**

 

光·苏鲁从来没对天体物理学感过兴趣，要不是他的外太空生物学专业需要他选修这门课，他早就想逃离这个枯燥的讲堂和喋喋不休的古板教授。

 

今天，他又一回慢腾腾地从座位上站起来，一边忍着哈欠一边随意地收拾起笔记放进包里。

 

“吃午饭不？”他的室友戳戳他的肩膀。

 

“帮我留个位子，”他回道，“我有几个关于量子隧道的问题——”

 

室友笑了起来，拍拍他的后背，“知道了。”

 

光看着室友从教室后门离开，然后转过身，慢慢走向那条长长的队伍，都是等着提问的学生。队伍挪得很慢。在光前面还剩五个学生时，教授抬起手看了看他的古董表，发现下一堂课要迟到了，于是一边招呼同学们下次再问，一边挪出讲堂。

_所以每次队伍都那么长啊。_ 光默默抱怨道，对着人去椅空的讲台皱着眉抓抓头。当他准备离开教室时，发现一个小小孩站在黑板边上——天知道为什么他们的老古董教授情愿用二十一世纪地球人的教学用具而不是全息屏幕——努力地擦去黑板上潦草的粉笔痕迹。

 

光没怎么多想，向小孩溜达过去，顺手撂下书包。

 

“嘿，小孩儿，”他说，“你确定你没走错教室？一年级的天体物理学教室在东面。”

 

小孩——绝对不可能超过十四岁，光估算了一下——转过身，用光这辈子见过的最蓝的眼睛盯着他。

 

“我知道，”他带着浓浓的欧洲口音回道，“我上的是高级天体物理学。”

 

光眼珠子都快瞪出来了，因为高级天体物理学在星舰学院相当于荣誉学士学位的课程，这么小的孩子第一年就学这个实在是吓他一大跳。

 

（还好，至少他还记得自己有道题没问呢。）

 

“话说，高级天体物理学先生——”

 

“契科夫，”他用沾满粉笔灰的手把一撮滑到额前的卷发撩上去，“帕维尔·安德烈维奇。”

 

“光·苏鲁，”光回道，“所以，我猜你是个神童喽？今天的课我有些没听懂……”

 

他声音渐弱，帕维尔轻轻地笑了。

 

“你想让我帮忙，da（对吧）？拿过来，我看看。”

 

 

**第一次**

 

光·苏鲁有时后悔自己全身心地扑到工作上。他现在是个还算体面的移民了，而当他的收入支撑起他的小家庭时，他也失去了为数不多能带女儿去公园玩耍，看她嬉笑玩闹的时间。

 

做一个单亲妈妈或许会很困难，但光可以告诉你，当单亲爸爸也没好到哪儿去。（尤其是当你完全不懂怎么抚养小女孩的时候，哪怕你从小跟三个姐姐一起长大。）

 

德莫拉是个早熟的四岁半小姑娘（“永远不要忘记还有‘半’，爸比！”），非常爱说话，简直就是“十万个为什么”。他想起来怀特女士跟他抱怨说，托儿所新来的帮手快被她缠晕了。

 

当同事们都开始收拾东西离开办公室的时候，光喝完了马克杯里的最后一点咖啡，抓起公文包冲出办公室直奔托儿所。

 

他到达托儿所时，太阳已经久久消失在旧金山的地平线了。像往常一样，他还是最后一个来接孩子的。院子围栏吱吱呀呀地响，三秒钟后前门打开，一个飞速移动的物体撞进他的怀里，尖叫着“爸比！”

 

“今天做了些什么呀？”他拍拍德莫拉的头，她正用小手紧抓着他的大腿不放。

 

托儿所里有人走出来，他抬起头，看到了一个金发的少年，穿着托儿所的围裙，看着德莫拉咧嘴笑了起来。

 

“你就是那个新来的？”光问道，男孩向他们走来。

 

男孩点头。

 

“帕维尔·契科夫。”他自我介绍道，“我是暑期工，会一直待到大学开学。”

 

“帕维尔先生可棒啦！”德莫拉激动又骄傲地抬起头，“我们今天玩了宇宙英雄！我们还画画了！我画了一幅他的画呢！”

 

她从瓢虫背包里拽出一张皱巴巴的纸，就算在昏暗的光线下，光都能看出那就是一大团漩涡状的图形（大概是一种艺术表现形式？），底下是一张大大的笑脸。

 

“真棒。”光揉揉她的头发，她开心地跳了起来。

 

他转身面向男孩，“谢谢你照顾我女儿，不过我们得走了，不然来不及吃晚饭。”

 

“晚饭！”德莫拉插嘴道，听到吃的小脸儿都亮堂起来了。

 

帕维尔·契科夫点头，与光用力地握了握手。

 

“我的荣幸。”

 

 

**第二次**

 

光·苏鲁一向相信派克指挥官的选择，但这一次他却琢磨不定了。

 

“所以我们要赶超苏联人探索宇宙的进度？”

 

“是的，苏鲁先生。”

 

“而您新招来帮助我们的是个苏联人？”

 

派克耸耸肩。

 

“他投靠我们了，苏鲁先生。他对苏联的忠诚度跟我们差不多。”

 

光耸了耸肩，但勉强同意了。他或许算是一名植物学家，但他首先是一名宇航员，太空是他最舒适的归宿。如果能进入太空，那与苏联人共事也就无伤大雅了

 

“不过我还是不明白您为何要安排我与他见面，长官。”

 

派克张开嘴刚想回答，有人轻敲了办公室的门。

 

“进来。”派克命令道。

 

门开了，两个男人走了进来。光认出了第一个人——尼尔·阿姆斯特朗，美国国家航空和宇宙航行局最优秀的宇航员和航空航天工程师之一。另一个人他不认识，是个肤色白皙，金发碧眼的年轻人，他看起来刚成年没多久，一头卷发没精打采地耷拉着，却又带着初生小鹿般的优雅。

 

“契科夫先生，这是宇航员光·苏鲁先生。苏鲁先生，这是物理学家帕维尔·契科夫先生。”

 

他们互相点头致意，又简单地握了握手，转向派克。

 

“跟之前提过的一样，”派克依次注视着他们三个人，“我叫你们来，是有一项重要任务。阿姆斯特朗先生和苏鲁先生，你们要实现登月。契科夫先生会帮助你们成为第一批踏上月球的人。”

 

光看向契科夫，对恰巧对上青年坚定果决的目光。他昂起头，嘴角微微翘起。

 

“是，长官。”

 

 

**第三次**

 

今天又有一起爆炸。光·苏鲁冒险跑出海边小屋，看到海上有一块船只残骸，正冒着烟慢慢下沉。

 

看来今天又抓不到多少鱼了，他想。他已经不止一次地企盼过战争能够早点平息，好让他过回平静的生活。

 

他一边叹气，一边披上打满补丁的外套，开始寻找柴火。周围的叶子都已从深绿转为火红，光知道冬天就要来了。

 

他没能找到足够的木头，几乎全是小木棍和浸湿的树枝，于是他走到海滩上，看看能不能找到浮木。

 

突然，他看到海滩上有一个影子。他知道那不是浮木，因为影子在动，苍白的沙滩上还有红色的痕迹。

 

“你还好吗？”他一边喊着，一边跑向身份不明的伤者。

 

那人呻吟着，静止不动了。光跑到他的身边，重复着问题。

 

这是个发色如秋叶般的男人，他的眼睛是光从来没见过的蓝色。光发现他是个俄国人，是海上那艘被日本海军击沉的船只幸存者。

 

男人用光听不懂的外语胡言乱语。光皱起了眉头。

 

“我想帮你，”他思索着正确的英语单词，“帮助？”男人安静下来，疲惫地点点头。

 

光壮着胆子又试了一次。

 

“我，是光，”他指着自己，“你呢？”

 

“帕维尔。”男人含糊地说道，光重复着， _帕贝尔*_ ，陌生的名字在舌尖打着滚。

 

_帕贝尔。_

 

这一刻，当他架起男人往他的小屋走去时，他意识到，他可以为这个名字做任何事。

 

 

**第四次**

 

光·苏鲁在黑暗的房间里醒来，身上盖着一张毛糙的草毯。

 

“你醒了！”

 

他呻吟着想坐起来，只感觉到有双手扶住他的后背，帮他靠到枕头上。一张孩子气的脸庞闯入他的眼帘，湛蓝的眸子里满是关心。几秒钟后，他的救命恩人又退后了一些。

 

“我在哪？”他咕哝着，皱着眉试图驱走脑中的嗡嗡声。“我记得大火……和我的名字，其他都想不起来了。”

 

“没人会记得，”男孩有些哀伤地说，“你也会忘记的，这样可能最好。死后的确要难过一段时间。”

 

“我……死了？”

 

男孩慢慢点头。“来这儿的人都已经死了。顺便说一句，我叫帕维尔·契科夫。”

 

“光·苏鲁。”他回答道。契科夫笑了。

 

“好吧，光·苏鲁，”他说，“欢迎来到来生。”

 

光皱眉——契科夫有种 _莫名_ 的熟悉感，而他却说不出到底是什么。

 

“我们以前见过吗？”

 

这下契科夫笑了，愉快地咳嗽一声，耸耸肩。

 

“可能是吧，”他说，“在另一个时空。”

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

*此处为日文罗马音Paberu。


End file.
